Journey Of Fate
by CassieNick4everSecretCircle
Summary: Cassie Blake has been through a lot since she first moved to Chance Harbor. She's dating Jake, but will that change when she leaves Chance Harbor to try and find herself? Where and who will it lead to? Will she run into the Balcoin kids? What kind of danger is coming for her?


Cassie Blake has been through a lot in Chance Harbor since she arrived; her mother died, she found out she was a witch bound her circle with 5 other witches, accidentally brought a demon out of Heather Barms which possessed Melissa and killed Nick, found out Nick's older brother is part of the circle. She fell for Jake but she found out he was a hunter who was sent to kill them. Blackwell came back, found out she and Diana are sisters, discovered Nick was alive and working with a witch hunter named Eben, before Cassie and Diana found out that Blackwell planned them so he could come back and use their circle, Nick died again and Blackwell tried to kill her circle before Diana left town.

Cassie was at work trying to forget about everything and it was a nice distraction, but it was only temporary. She sighed, wondering if she could make things right. Maybe she should leave Chance Harbor and never come back.

The circle were separated these days. Jake and Faye got back together, Diana left, Faye and Melissa were enjoying their solo magic and Adam was-as far as anyone else was concerned-watching the crystal skull.

Her thoughts went straight to Nick, wishing she had a chance to get to know him. She knew that he called Jake about her when she first arrived because Jake told her while they were dancing at the fundraiser.

Cassie smiled at the thought of the boy who used to live across from her. She wished Nick didn't die at all because he didn't deserve it.

She did everything she could to get her mind off everything-getting drinks for costumers, wiping off tables, etc-but it didn't work.

"Cassie, are you okay?" A voice said behind her, worried. Sally Matthews. Since the circle was separated, Cassie could feel like she's normal without magic or anything.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, when she knew she wasn't. She really started to care for Nick shortly before he died and will never forget the time she found him laying by the water near the Boathouse shortly after Abaddon, the demon that possessed him shortly before he died-drowned, which killed the boy Cassie desperately wanted to know. She sighed, missing him more each day.

She did her best to continue working, but that didn't work much. "Cassie, are you sure you're all right? You seem like you're about to fall over." Sally asked, worried.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night." She said, frowning.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sally asked, concerned. She and Cassie didn't talk much after the former had her arm broken when she fell into the rocks by Faye.

"I don't know. I guess Princess Of Purity leaving and Nick's death has started to hit me all at once."

"I heard about Nick drowning, but why did she leave?"

"I don't know honestly. I guess she couldn't handle staying in Chance Harbor after losing Adam." Cassie said, not feeling anything towards him at all. Her love for him was gone. "I don't think I ever really had feelings for Adam at all."

"Seriously?" Cassie nodded, frowning. "Yeah. Adam isn't who I thought he was."

"Wow. Anyways, I'm sorry about Nick. I know he meant a lot to your friends." Cassie smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell Ethan to let you have a couple days off. I know Princess Of Purity's like a sister to you and I know you and your friends miss Nick. We all do." Cassie hugged Sally. "Thank you. I'm gonna go." She walked out the Boathouse to her car.

She felt like someone was watching her, but didn't see anyone at all, so she ignored it, got in her car and drove away to the abandoned house instead.

She walked through the woods and into the house. She remembered everything that happened here since she arrived, but 3 memories stood out to her: when Abaddon tried to kill Nick, when he came back after drowning and when Jake yelled, "Whatever he is, whoever he is, it's NOT Nick!" Cassie was shocked by Jake's outburst, but didn't know what to say about it.

Cassie went upstairs where Abaddon, when he was inside of Melissa, tried to kill the boy she never knew.

Cassie looked at the spot where it happened as that memory flashed through her head.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Jake asked, from behind her, worried. Cassie couldn't look away for a couple more seconds.

She turned away from that spot, shaking her head, trying to get it out of her head. "When did you get here?" She asked, curious.

"About a minute ago." He answered as she looked at him, being reminded of Nick just by his brother standing in front of her.

She shook her head of that thought and had to get Nick out of her mind. "I have to go." She ran out the door and went to her car, driving away.


End file.
